You'll always be my Little Prince
by Elizabeth Mary Holmes
Summary: Even if Life was not nice with him ,He was always his mother Little Prince to his very first day to his last breath. My tribute to Snape.OS


**Titl****e: ****You'll always be my Little Prince**

**Author****:**** Elizabeth Mary Masen **

**Spoilers : DH **

**Rating : ****/!\****T ****/!\  
><strong>**[****Violent words and actions ****]**

**Genre(s) :****Family/Angst**

**Disclaimer :  
>- <strong>**The story is written by Elizabeth Mary Masen.  
>- Everything you can recognize is J.K. Rowling proprety .<strong>

**Video : watch?v=KOrphVBSjhk on Youtube**

**Notes:  
>- English isn't my main language. If you see something wrong, told it.<br>- Anonymous reviews replies are available in my forums  
><strong>**- This story has not a happy ending  
>- I'm not satisfied with the end .<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Pov Snape<strong>

**My mother, Eileen Prince used to call me her ****Little Prince****. She always considered me as her son rather than Tobias and **_**her**_** son. He was a violent man and often he beat up Mum. Once, I tried to help Mum but he started to hit me too. **

**After this "incident", as he called it, I feel two kinds of pain: a physical one because of the fierceness he put in his slaps and another, deeper from the hearth , I had been unable to rescue the only one person who ever took care of me. **

**When I was in my bedroom at Spinner's End during the summer, I heard him shout and she was crying and when they went to bed, he was snoring when she still was crying or bleeding even both sometimes.**

**Tobias was a heavy drinker, and a dangerous one, not only violent but accustomed to an odd game. His game consisted in stop drinking for a few weeks, became bearable, nice and easy-going and this game give me hopes. Hopes of a good family life, with a father like the others and a mother not hit by her husband. But he always went down in the bottle and he broke all my hopes.**

**When he was in his sober times he used to let me go to the park to see Lily but when he was drunk he forbade me to see my only friend. And for me go to see Lil' was like having a long-waited present. I savoured each minute playing and later, talking with her. Lily Evans the only one woman, except Eileen, I ever love.**

**At Evans' home I discover the closest definition of a happy family. Her father was caring for his daughters, her mother baked cakes and she welcomed me in her house. But everything was not dreamy in this family. Petunia, Lily's older sister was jealous and she never forgave her sister for being a witch and having their parents' attentions when ****she**** was sentenced to stay in Lil' shade. **

**As much as I love Lily Evans, I hate****d Petunia. At home, I try to never show my magical abilities in front of Tobias, he didn't like magic and except alcohol he never liked anything. The day he learned that my best and only friend was a witch and that she would go to a boarding school,he became sly. **

**Firstly, he was just telling me that Lily; even if she was a nasty witch she had been accepted in a famous school when I was too useless, even for the local school. Then, he told me that when she will be in her school, I would be alone there…because no one can love me or caring for me. I will always be alone. He would never tell this in front of Mum, but when she was at her sewing circle or visiting a relative, he was cruel and he beated me twice more. **

**I've hidden my Hogwarts' acceptance letter and in the very last days of August, Mum and me we went to Diagon Alley. I had been fascinated by the golden gobstones set that I saw in a shop and Mum explained me that she once had been the president of Hogwarts gobstones team. Later I learned that she sold the platinum set she had for allow me to have the best for my scholarship. **

**When Tobias learned that I was a wizard as his wife and my upcoming entrance to Hogwarts he first started raving and telling that he would never accept that the flesh of his flesh going to this freak asylum. But after he saw that it would release him from the obligation of caring me,he accepted. **

**Sometimes, when we were alone,**** Tobias was at the pub, Eileen told me about the magical world and Hogwarts. She explained that Princes were a very Pure-Blood family and a rich one. But her father banned her from Prince Mansion when he learned that she married a muggle. Mr Prince was not a very tolerant man but Elladora, his wife was kind and generous. He disowned their daughter and let her in shabbiness. Elladora gave her money but her husband noticed it and he didn't allow his wife to feed such a crew.**

**For Eileen, the day when her only son had been accepted to Hogwarts had been one of the happiest days of her life. We went together to London at King's Cross station and I went to the school. I spent all my Holidays in the castle and if I could, I would have spent the summer in the first place where I feel like home. **

**But each time I came back to Spinner's End, I feared that something happened to Mum. My nightmares were full of my mother, dying or dead. And Tobias laughing like it was the funniest thing he ever saw. **

**At school, I met Avery, Mulciber and Travers , they enjoined me to be a member of their secret society, and it was a junior copy of their fathers' not so secret organisation. When they asked me about my father, I used to lie and I told them he died a few months before my birth. I would never admit my half-muggle origins in front of open muggles hatters.**

**Lily asked me why I was hanging around with Travers and his band but I had no choice. If I didn't accept willingly, they would have hex me. As soon as I get out of my only home they forced me to join them in the Death Eaters ranks.**

**When Lily left the world and left me, I became a puppet in Dumbledore's hands, a spy but I also understood that the headmaster trusted me when no one was there for. Over the years, I learned to trust him too and we became friends. He gave me a job and never judged me. **

**He never told my deepest secret to anyone and he helped me as he could, to defeat my only love's killer. At the beginning, I believed that I was a pawn on his chessboard but Albus showed me that he had consideration for me.**

**And now, to the dawn of the Death, I thought to everything that made me being there, killed by the Dark Lord's snake, no one caring for me and thinking that I always be the bad guy in this story. I saw Lily's eyes sparkling in the darkness, Death is close.**

**It's not Lily but her son, he hates me as much as I hated his father but I wish that he would success to defeat his mother's murderer. My memories are flying away, I give him all of them ; all my life is between Potter's hands like our world.**

**My last thought is for you****:_ Mum, your little prince is coming. _**


End file.
